thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
1%
Introduction '1% '(One Percent) is an inactive criminal organization co-run by Khloe Leaves and Johnny Dazzler founded on the basis of becoming the rich "1%" and restoring balance to the crime world of Los Santos. They are a relatively secretive group with both outstanding members and shadow-members who only go by nicknames. Biography 1% was founded by Khloe Leaves and given its name due to a 1% tattoo she had on the back of her left arm. Khloe and Dazzler, officially a couple, run the crime organization as two halves of a whole leader; however, Dazzler takes a silent role in the organization due to his role as the captain of the SASP. They involve themselves mostly in the illegal gambling scene alongside Harry Brown and Luca Gambino, either running the games or providing security. Notably, they force their members to get a "1%" tattoo and get beaten up as part of their induction process. Allies 1% has tentatively aligned itself with 101 and The Gambino Family in order to "shake up the status quo" of the city's crime world. Khloe and Dazzler have claimed that they want to "reseat the table" at which the leaders of the gangs and organizations sit at, placing those that they deem appropriate in positions of power. Both 101 and the Gambino Family have made moves to assist this but keep at a distance due to Dazzler's status as a cop. Currently, they work very closely with Mav Doretto of 101 to swap information and take down shared 'problems'. Shift in Motive Recently, Khloe has expressed less of an interest in "reseating" the criminal world and more in taking her own "slice of the pie". She plans to open a boating and tours business with Dazzler and to run some illegal operations with that as a cover. However, that shift has not come without suspicions from the groups who she had previously expressed hatred toward. Along with a massive debt owed by Khloe to multiple people, this became too overwhelming of a problem for many of the criminal groups of Los Santos. War with the Gambinos One of the 1%'s members, Sid Shepherd, had expressed an interest in Robyn Miles, a member of The Gambino Family. After revealing that he knew she worked for Luca Gambino and trying to recruit her, she reported back to Edward Jasper and Luca who were angered by this. They retaliated by kidnapping Tidus Martel off of a tow call on May 10th and interrogated him. When they were finished, they stabbed him and cut off his "1%" tattoo, then boxed it and mailed it to Captain Dazzler at Mission Row. They repeated this similarly with Bernie Lowmax, who they held hostage and interrogated before cutting off his tattoo as well. No retaliation has been made by 1%, but Dazzler had subtly threatened to pull the plug on Luca while he was in a brief coma. The Gambino Family then kidnapped Sid Shepherd or "Wrath" and cut off his right trigger finger and bleached his wound before having him shot in the back of the head by Robyn, after he confessed his love for her. Failed Kidnapping of Chief On May 14th, 2018 Khloe planned to kidnap Baada Ka and bring him to Zeus to be dealt with once and for all. She invited him to a fake gambling game and used the paid appearance of Cliff Hanger to give him a sense of false security. When he arrived, she and Bernie Lowmax forced him out of his truck at gunpoint. While standing there, a motorcycle quickly drove by and shot down Khloe, blowing up Baada Ka's truck in the process and downing him. Chung Fei, Baada Ka's right hand, picked her up in his truck in an attempt to kidnap her, but she quickly lost consciousness. Chung's mediocre efforts to revive her failed, and after a prolonged period, he took her to Sandy Medical. Things quickly took a turn for the worst when Medic Thomas attempted to assist and was immediately held up for his morphine by WD-40 and Byrone Tiggum. Dazzler, while responding to the call, was stabbed by WD-40, who was in turn shot by Bernie. The medic handed over his morphine, then rushed Khloe and Dazzler into the city for better care. Due to the incidents, Khloe was placed into a medically induced coma at Crusade Medical while Dazzler was sent to Pillbox Medical for better care and recovery. Inactivity After Khloe awoke from her coma on June 1st, 2018 and was released from the hospital under the care of Johnny, she has since then stayed in relative hiding for fear of being kidnapped or killed by Baada Ka and The Tribe. Due to this and the majority of the remaining members cutting ties with the group, 1% has become inactive. Neither Khloe nor Dazzler claim any further involvement with it.Category:Gangs